Enséñame
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Aun recuerdo como empezó todo lo que ahora tenemos. Recuerdo como te confesé lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo te hacia un pedido. (YAOI)


**Enséñame**

 **Aun recuerdo como empezó todo lo que ahora tenemos. Recuerdo como te confesé lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo te hacia un pedido.**

Enséñame, enséñame, a ser feliz  
como lo eres tu a dar amor  
como me dabas tu, a perdonar  
como perdonas tu sin recordar  
el daño nunca mas, nunca mas.  
enséñame, enséñame a consolar  
como consuelas tu a confiar  
como confías tu a repartir sonrisas como tu,  
sin esperar nada a cambio, nada mas.

Hemos pasado un tiempo en la sala gemela. Un lugar que solo comparte contigo y quise que fuera así por siempre, pero no todo puede ser lo que uno quiere no?. Me has mirado por mucho y o has evitado llevar tus manos al rostro tratando de cubrir tus labios, ocultando una risa para no molestarme. Tu sonrisa y suave risa a pesar de que tratas de ocultarlas los puedo notar. Eh elevado una ceja, no lo puedo evitar y sé que eso te hace gracia a un más.

-Si no te conociera diría que te estás burlando – al fin expreso, rompiendo el silencio que nos rodea –

-disculpa, pero es que no puedo evitar encontrar bastante admirable y hasta incluso lindo lo que me has declarado – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios. Sus ojos brillan, mis palabras han provocad todo eso?-

-solo eh dicho la verdad – trato de ocultar el sonrojo que me ha provocado el darme cuenta de lo lindo que te puedes ver así. Trato de mostrarme inexpresivo, pero sé que no lo logro por completo. Tus palabras me lo confirman – te vez tan mono así? – Me acaricias la mejilla con cariño-

\- me has enseñado bien. Eres un gran maestro – beso tu mano después de decir ello –

-no – niegas y te miro con curiosidad por saber porque de tus palabras – aun sigues negándote a mostrarte como eres así conmigo, a los demás – agregas –

-cuando pedí que me enseñaras, solo quería aprender y cambiar para ti. Los demás ni me importan como Tú – le beso con suavidad – enséñame, enséñame y yo aprenderé – te vuelvo a decir, las mismas palabras que te dije dos días después de la guerra de las doce casa y que al fin aceptara que te amaba y que no quería callarlo más.

tengo mucho que aprender de ti amor,  
tengo mucho que aprender de ti amor  
tu dulzura y fortaleza, tu,  
manera de entregarte tu,  
te son por conquistarme cada día.

***F***

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que la batalla de las doce sagradas casas se llevara a cabo. Dos días en que todo lo que creía se cayeran en pedazos. Dos días en que me habia dedicado a meditar mis actos y en los que trataba de ubicar el punto exacto en que me equivocara y tomara el camino equivocado. El camino que me trajera a seguir a un ser tan despreciable como lo era Arles.

Las ceremonias de entierro a los caídos en batalla se llevarían a cabo ese día al salir el sol. Llevaba más de cinco horas en pie, el sueño no había acudido ese día a mí. Vestí la capa de luto y me dirigí al cementerio de los caballeros. Poco a poco todos estábamos allí. Atena se acerco a los féretros que en su interior nuestros compañeros, al menos su cuerpo, descansaba. Unas palabras dirigió en su honor. Atena, los dorados que quedamos con vida y en anciano – joven maestro éramos lo únicos que estábamos en ese lugar.

Atena conocía, mas de los que yo puedo decir, a los dorados con los que conviví. La diosa o quería que ojos curiosos vieran el llanto de guerreros de elite. A diferencia de todos los presentes fui el único que no derramo lágrima alguna. El que no se inmutó por lo que ocurría.

Milo, Aioria, Aldebarán, y la misma Atena lloraban frente a los féretros. Dolor, tristeza, soledad, remordimiento?, que era lo que los llevaba a llorar de esa manera? Me pregunté. Quise saber si tu sentías los mismo por lo que te mire de reojo, llorabas en silencio, pero a diferencia de lo que sentí al ver a los demás al llorar en ti solo puede notar un sentimiento distinto. Lo que te llevaba a llorar era la muerte de cada uno de ellos, te culpabas por su muerte. Por callar lo que sabias, aunque yo no veía el porqué?, si tu nos lo hubiese dicho no te hubiésemos creído. No te culpes.

tengo mucho que aprender de ti, amor,  
tengo mucho que aprender de ti amor,  
como olvidas los enfados  
como cumples las promesas  
como guías nuestros pasos cada día.

Te vi mirar con más tristeza aun las lágrimas de Milo y Aioria, cerraste tus puños y mordías tus labios tratando de controlar tu llanto.

Al terminar la ceremonia de entierro y reconocimiento a los valientes caídos, ofreciste tu hogar para pasar un rato. Buscabas reconfortar a los demás. Tratabas de ayudar a quien te tildo de traidor y cobarde. Qué extraño eres, lo sabías?

Sin proponérmelo todo ese día me dedique a meditar tu actuar y lo que me provocaba tu sola presencia.

Al ser un ser iluminado, sabía que me ocurría y aunque quise negarlo, al final del día tras analizarlo muchas veces, cedí. Me gustabas y eso iba más allá de un gusto, te amaba.

-es muy de noche? – me miraste con curiosidad al verme frente al umbral de tu puerta –

-hay algo que debo expresarte – dije como respuesta –

-que ocurre?- me alentaste a seguirte a la sala de Aries –

Eh pasado toda mi vida tratando de saber los más grandes misterios del universo. Los he aprendido, pero hoy llegue a la conclusión de que por más iluminado que estés, hay algo o mejor dicho alguien que me ha hecho creer que muchas de mis teorías aprendidas, no son más que teorías. Mu de Aries, hoy he llegado a la conclusión de que eres un misterio que quiero conocer, quiero que me enseñes a ser como solo tú eres… - declaro y puedo ver la sorpresa en tu rostro, te sorprenden mis palabras pero sonríes al final –

Es más difícil que un conocedor pida ser enseñado que un ignorante ser ilustrado – me dices y sonríes ampliamente –

Enséñame, enséñame y aprenderé - me levanto y tomo tus manos – me eh enamorado aun mas de ti, de lo que hace nos años atrás, y quiero aprender más de lo que eres tú – mi confesión te ha dejado perplejo y eso aprovecho para besar tus labios –

enséñame, enséñame a no mentir  
como no mientes tu a no envidiar  
como no envidias tu a hogar las penas  
como lo haces tu, a compartir la dicha  
como tu como tu.

***F***

Te amo – suspiras al romper el beso que nos unía –

Y yo a ti - te contesto y te sonrió - Enséñame – te susurro y te sonrojas - porque aun tengo mucho que aprender de ti…- agrego antes volver a besar tus suaves labios –

tengo mucho que aprender ti amor...

 *****M*****

 **la canción se llama Tengo mucho que aprender de Ti de Emmanuel**

 *****M*****

 **PV: hola! Chica lindas y lindos? – n.n –**

 **Ikki: enserio no te cansas - .** * -

 **PV: no y cierra ese pico! –amenaza con el puño –**

 **Ikki:** **oblígame** **! – le mira** **retante** **–**

 **PV: a luchar! – se lanza sobre el fénix –**

 **Ikki: …- esquiva a PV que cae ruidosamente – jajajaja por tarada! –**

 **PV: eso me dolió - . - nos leemos! – se coge la cabeza –**

 **Ikki: ya mato a la única que le queda –niega – pobre neurona. Un minuto de silencio por ella – pide a las lectoras – nos leemos…- dice después de minuto pedido y se despide arrastrando a PV-**


End file.
